Etéreo
by Tefinitha
Summary: Nathaniel Pietro amaba jugar con su mejor amigo, Pietro. Clint se horrorizó al descubrirlo.


¡Hola! Estoy devuelta con una pequeña historia. No tengo muy en claro por qué, pero _necesitaba_ escribirla o no iba a salir de mi cabeza.

Marvel no es mio, por desgracia. Yo sólo escribo porque me gusta :)

* * *

Etéreo.

Nathaniel Pietro rodó en la cama, sosteniendo un pequeño helicóptero de juguete en sus manos regordetas y riendo a carcajadas. En un movimiento rápido logró volver a girar, haciendo volar el juguete y entregándoselo a su compañero de juegos.

Pietro hizo volar el helicóptero tan alto como él podía, haciéndolo girar, subir y bajar por toda la habitación; dándole vueltas a la figura de un dinosaurio gigante que se erguía en el medio del cuarto, rodeado de bloques desparramados y pequeños muñequitos.

Nathaniel amaba jugar a Godzilla, y Pietro no sabía bien por qué seguían jugando a eso noche tras noche. Había algo en la forma en la que el niño reía que lo obligaba a tomar al dinosaurio de juguete entre sus manos y a imitar los rugidos que el reptil probablemente haría. Así pasaban las noches, con él moviendo helicópteros y tanques y dinosaurios por toda la habitación, mientras que Nathaniel lanzaba risas y acotaciones, completamente feliz de tener a alguien con quien jugar.

La habitación era la réplica de lo que sería una ciudad devastada por el ataque de un monstruo gigante. Los bloques de plástico estaban desparramados por todas partes, haciendo casi imposible transitar por el suelo. Los muñequitos y soldaditos de juguetes estaban por doquier, algunos aún de pie con sus pequeñas armas en alto, mientras que otros yacían en el suelo, al fin derrotados por el gran dinosaurio. Por alguna razón extraña Nathaniel siempre hacia que Godzilla fuera el ganador de todas las batallas. A Pietro no le molestaba, y cuando Godzilla acababa de derribar la última torre él tomaba a Nathaniel entre sus brazos y lo alzaba en un gesto de victoria, con el niño riendo y colgándose de su cuello completamente feliz.

Nadie supo bien por cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando hasta que Pietro alzó sus ojos y miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Era tarde ya, y supuso que Clint se horrorizaría si se enteraba de que Nathaniel seguía levantado y jugando tan tarde.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama, niño.

El mayor sintió cierto regocijo en esa última palabra. Clint siempre solía llamarlo así a él, combinándolo con " _bastardo", "arrogante", "molesto"_ y algunas otras palabras que él no podía decir enfrente de Nathaniel. Ese pensamiento le hizo sacar una sonrisa, que ocasionó que el pequeño lo tironeara de la remera para llamar su atención.

-Pero Godzilla todavía no ganó.

El pequeño mohín en su rostro y la forma en la que fruncía los labios hizo que Pietro quisiera ceder y dejarlo terminar su juego. Pero no podía hacerlo. Clint iba a subir las escaleras en poco tiempo y debía encontrar a su hijo en la cama.

-Mañana volveré y terminaremos de jugar.- dijo, conciliador, alzando al niño entre sus brazos y depositándolo en la cama.-Ya es tardísimo y tu papá se enojará mucho conmigo si descubre que aún no estas acostado.

Nathaniel, con sus ojos enormes y brillando con el asombro propio de la niñez, perdió su vista en la habitación, dejando que Pietro lo envolviera entre sábanas y frazadas. El adulto, al terminar, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sonriendo.

La habitación, antes llena de risas, rugidos de dinosaurios y sonidos de aspas de helicóptero, estaba ahora silenciosa. Pietro, al notar que Nathaniel estaba _demasiado_ serio, le hizo cosquillas. El niño rió y pataleó un poco, desacomodando las frazadas.

-No estés tan serio. Prometo que mañana seguiré jugando contigo.

Con esas palabras ganó que el pequeño enredara sus brazos en su cuello, envolviéndolo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

Al separarse, Pietro se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, a punto de apagar la luz.

-¿Pietro?-escuchó. Una voz temblorosa, inocente e infantil lo llamaba.- ¿Es verdad que tú salvaste la vida de mi papá?

El aludido se quedó inmóvil y callado, con sus dedos aún rozando el interruptor de la luz. Su mente se llenó de imágenes borrosas y confusas; de pedazos de escombro que volaban por todas partes, de piezas de robot; de sonidos de balas acuchillando el aire y acercándose más, y más, y más…

La voz del niño llamándolo de nuevo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Soltó un resoplido que se asimiló a una risa, buscando calmarse.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya, Nathaniel. No deberías pesar en ello.

Los ojos del hijo de Clint Barton eran idénticos a los de su padre, y más aún cuando lo miraban de la forma en la que él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos eran extrañamente oscuros y penetrantes, y se complementaban con un ceño fruncido que contrastaba con sus facciones infantiles.

En una carrera rápida se apareció en el borde de la cama, plantando un fugaz beso en la frente del niño.

-Buenas noches, mini Pietro.

Él rió, bufando suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Pietro.

En ese mismísimo momento Clint apareció en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de par en par con una expresión confundida alojada en el rostro.

-¿Con quién hablabas, Nate?

El niño volvió a reír, sumergiéndose más en las frazadas.

-Con mi mejor amigo.

Clint sonrió con ternura, acomodando una sábana que caía por el lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

-Pietro.

La expresión de Clint se congeló en una mueca retorcida y preocupada. Tratando de calmarse emitió una pregunta, sorprendido de que todavía pudiera usar su voz.

-¿ _Pietro?_

Nathaniel sonrió.

-Sí. Tú lo conoces. Él es tu amigo también.

 _Pietro._

El aire pareció abandonar los pulmones del agente, dejándolo jadeando suavemente. De pronto hacía mucho más calor en la habitación, a tal punto que el cuello de su remera parecía intentar ahorcarlo. Las paredes se cerraban sobre ellos, acercándose más, más, más…

Las pequeñas y regordetas manos de su hijo le recordaron que estaba en su casa, sano y salvo, y no en alguna calle de un país pequeño y remoto llamado _Sokovia._

-¿Estás enojado porque todavía no estoy dormido? No retes a Pietro, él me dijo que debía dormir y yo no le hice caso.

La voz de Nathaniel caló profundo en sus oídos, haciendo que le latiera lento el corazón. Los ojos claros del niño estaban brillando con sincera preocupación.

Clint supo que eso estaba mal, _muy mal_ , pero no tuvo el valor ni el corazón para decirle a Nathaniel que Pietro _había muerto hacía poco más de cinco años._

Nathaniel quiso seguir insistiendo. Su papá se veía enojado o triste, o quizás un poco de ambas, y no le gustaba que tuviera esa expresión en su rostro. Estaba a punto de afirmar que Pietro era un buen amigo y que le encantaba jugar con él cuando vio una silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta, a espaldas de su padre.

 _Pietro estaba allí._ Recargaba su peso contra el marco de madera, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Al notar que el niño lo estaba mirando se enderezó ligeramente, dando una media sonrisa y llevando el dedo índice hacia sus labios, indicándole a Nathaniel que no le dijera nada a su padre.

 _Ese sería su pequeño secreto._

Nathaniel Pietro Barton asintió suavemente, dando una sonrisa cómplice. Desvió la vista un segundo hacia el rostro de su padre, y cuando la volvió a la puerta ya no había nadie allí.

Clint no se había movido siquiera un milímetro desde que su hijo había hablado. Su mente había vagado hasta aquel lugar remoto, hasta Sokovia, donde había conocido al _chico_ más molesto y arrogante que había visto en toda su vida. Recordó sus encuentros, sus peleas, sus discusiones y sus burlas. Recordó un paisaje devastado, una ola de balas dirigidas directo hacia él. Recordó el impacto que nunca llegó y el grito ahogado que quiso dejar salir pero no pudo. Recordó al niño, con una sonrisa ladina, susurrando aquella _maldita frase_ típica de él antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Recordó el dolor de Wanda, las condolencias del Capitán América y las pesadillas que lo hacían levantarse temblando y sudando en la mitad de la noche, solo para que Laura lo ayudara a calmarse mientras que él se culpaba a sí mismo y susurraba que Pietro era _sólo un niño._

Volvió a la realidad al oír que Nathaniel susurraba algo similar a " _Buenas Noches"_ al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cabecita contra la almohada. Casi de forma automática Clint se inclinó para darle un beso, abrazando a su hijo más tiempo de lo normal, como si quisiera no dejarlo ir nunca.

Al soltarlo se puso de pie, sintiendo sus músculos temblorosos y entumecidos, caminando hasta la puerta y apagando la luz. Sus ojos recorrían cada rincón, cada pasillo y cada sala por la que transitaba, esperando ver alguna estela de luz azulada u oír alguna voz burlona con acento particular dirigiéndose a él. Nada pasó.

Clint Barton bajó al salón y se sentó en el sillón, en una casa silenciosa y carente de vida, dejándose hundir en un remolino de recuerdos que tenían un solo protagonista.

 _Pietro._

Supo que esa noche probablemente tendría más pesadillas.

* * *

¡Fin!

No sé si han visto Godzilla, pero Aaron Taylor Johnson actúa ahí, así que me pareció lindo incluirlo como parte de la historia.

Si tienen algo que decir, por favor, dejen algún comentario.

¡Gracias!


End file.
